<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SMASH AU: Subspace 2, additional scene: Meggy comforts Ben by NootNoot64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756338">SMASH AU: Subspace 2, additional scene: Meggy comforts Ben</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootNoot64/pseuds/NootNoot64'>NootNoot64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SmashAU Subspace 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angry Birds - All Media Types, Ben 10 Series, Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Pikmin (Video Game), SMG4's Mario bloopers, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Needs a Hug, Crossover, F/M, Other, oddly wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootNoot64/pseuds/NootNoot64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After realizing he almost killed his friends with his new alien, Ben breaks down until he's comforted by Meggy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SmashAU Subspace 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SMASH AU: Subspace 2, additional scene: Meggy comforts Ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minutes after the group carried him home, Ben felt a sharp pain in his head. almost like headache. But what bothered him the most was the alien he unlocked out of pure anger of seeing Melony getting kidnapped...</p><p> </p><p>"Ben!" ~ Nick screamed Ben's name as he, along with the others watched him wake up.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright?" ~ Red said.</p><p> </p><p>"W-w-what happened..?" ~ the boy with shaggy brown hair said in a confused tone.</p><p> </p><p>"You were gone for a bit." ~ Meggy said.</p><p> </p><p>"And tried to kill us..." Nick said.</p><p> </p><p>After hearing those words come out of his teammates, Ben started to shake with fear, in denial:</p><p> </p><p>"I.. I didn't."</p><p> </p><p>After those words, Ben finally realizes he <strong>did</strong> try to kill his friends, finally breaking down in tears:</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry... Everyone. I'm sorry... Meggy..."</p><p> </p><p>As the poor boy sobbed, Nick and Red, unsure if they could succeed in comforting Ben, Meggy said this to them:</p><p> </p><p>"I'll handle this..."</p><p> </p><p>As she said this in a serious tone, Nick and Red left the room, without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>The orange haired girl went to Ben to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I talk to you, Ben?" she asked, sitting next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. I don't mind..." he said, sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>As Meggy prepares to comfort him, a Pikmin jumps on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, I know it's been hard..I mean, we both went through something. For me, it was Francis and Desti."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, for me, i almost lost Grandpa and Gwen..."</p><p>"<strong>Sigh </strong>I'm.. not sure about you, but I know that we're gonna get through this."</p><p> </p><p>After her words, Ben, having just regained motivation, gave a fist bump to Meggy with her doing the same, sitting back down in the process.</p>
<p></p><div class="afterword preface group">
<p></p><div class="end notes module"></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send kudos and comments if you enjoyed my first SmashAU fanfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>